


On A Rooftop

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afternoon delight i mean musing, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Nostalgia, Nostalgia Angst, Poor Tony, Reader-Insert, Slight underage, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: Chilling with Spidey on a rooftopSlight Underage Warning but it's not really what you think





	On A Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> so I just watched Wonder Woman and it's FREAKIN AMAZING ;ALKDSJFA;SLDKJF;ALDSKJF GO WATCH IT  
> also the previews came up for Spiderman Homecoming and I was like HURKKK MY HEART I LOVE HIM SO MUCH  
> but he's still in high school hence the underage warning. 
> 
> instead of making lovely around the same age (since most of my lovelies are over that hill ;) ) I came up with this which I think is awesome and fun.
> 
> I hope you love it like I do!! Leave me a comment if you liked!!

 

 

“Do you think people will be talking about us tomorrow?”

“What do you mean ‘us’?”

“You know, the masked hero who stopped grand theft Segway.”

“And?”

“And the uh charming sidekick who held his ice cream cone.”

“Sidekick? Really?”

“Well I know you’re not really into labels.”

“Which is exactly what ‘Sidekick’ is?!?!?”

 

“I mean, like whether or not we were on a date.”

 

You snorted into your milkshake as the two of you dangled your legs off what felt like the Eiffel Tower. It was just a regular New York highrise, but still.

It was nice.

 

Where did the time go?

 

And when do time and simplicity finally let each other go?

 

 

“He’s too young for you.”

“It’s not a date.”

“He’s in high school.”

“Yes, and I’m like the chaperone.”

“The chaperone who f-“

“(Y/n)’s just showing Peter around New York.” Steve interrupted Clint the potty mouth.

“Hasn’t he lived here forever already?” Despite Cap’s best efforts, there was no shutting Hawkface up.

“Tony told me to show him the city ‘Stark Style.’” You used some major air quotes to show you how annoying you found this phrase. Or him in general.

“In that case you’re definitely getting laid.”

“Go fap in the vents, Hawk.”

“Ooh, sore spot eh?” You took off your left shoe to hurl at him, so he wriggled away into the ceiling with a cackle.

 

“I’m all for the whole cougar thing-“ Nat the Cat blocked your smack to her forehead easily, taking the opportunity to poke you in the tummy Pillsbury doughboy style, before continuing her teasing. “But he’s not even legal.”

 

“And he calls Tony ‘Mr. Stark.’”

 

The two of you sank back into the couch at this desperately sad statement. Sad because Tony’s ego was already ginormous. Also because taking a 15 year old boy on a schmooze fest was the closest you’d had to a date in months.

 

Where had the time gone?

 

And when do time and loneliness find their way apart?

 

 

“Mr. Stark kind of told me this was going to be a formal outing.”

You eyed the kid crabbily from your comfortable seat on Bruce’s rusty moped. “And you decided to wear basketball shorts?”

He shrugged. “Easier to change into the costume- I mean suit.”

You let out a loud guffaw. Seems like you’d be getting along okay. “Hop on.”

“Wow never thought I’d hear that from a girl before.”

“And you haven’t. Ain’t no girl in the driver seat here. This is what we call woman.”

“Sorry ma’am.  Can we go fight crime now?”

“It’s supposed to be an outing.”

“Yeah, well Mr. Stark has mentioned you before. I don’t think you follow the rules any more than he does.”

 

“Hey, give me some credit. I’m only going 5 above the speed limit.”

 

 

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!!”

“Chill out (y/n).”

“Who tries to drag race a cop car?!”

“I’ll charm us out of a ticket, relax.”

“That officer does not look gay.”

“Don’t be so quick to stereotype. Just because he’s not shaking his ass while he walks doesn’t mean he don’t swing my way.”

“He has a wedding ring.”

“Maybe he just likes to accessorize. Which would make me the perfect match.”

“Now who’s stereotyping?!”

 

“Evening officer.”

 

“Goddamnit Tony put your shirt back on!”

“Hey (y/n).”

“Oh hey Bryce.”

“So is this the dumbass you’re dating?”

“Tony, meet my big bro. Bryce, meet the dumbass.”

 

 

“Wait! Stop here!”

Spidey’s adorable voice crack woke you from your reverie. You checked over your shoulder and made the appropriate hand signals before pulling into the alley. “Be careful!”

“Yes, mom.”

It should’ve made you feel old as the blur of red and blue sped off after a purse-snatcher, but instead you chuckled.

 

Time has to move one way or another.

 

 

“So did you wine and dine him?”

“As everyone has been parroting for the past few days, Peter is underage.”

“Never stopped me.”

You groaned, but thanked God Tony didn’t say ‘sixty nine him.’

“We went downtown. He tested his skills on some unfortunate hoodlums. Then we got ice cream and I dropped him off.”

“What are you, a dad with joint custody?”

“If it will help with the ‘robbing the cradle’ jokes, then yes.”

“You forgot all the oedipal remarks that will take its place.”

You rolled your eyes but shrugged off the leather jacket Bruce lent you and hopped onto the Lazy Boy you’d made Tony buy after one of his rogue suits tore through your room and destroyed your signed Boyz 2 Men poster.

“All tuckered out from a day trip? God you’re an old fart.”

You flipped him off, but let out a contented sigh as you put your feet up.

He rolled his eyes but gave you a thoughtful look before he strode out.

 

“What.”

 

“Nothing. Just been a while since I’ve seen that smile.”

 

 

“So are you and Mr. Stark-“

“Ugh. Don’t go there.”

“Right.”

You slurped your milkshake loudly to cover the sound of his embarrassed cough.

“I’m not asking because I’m interested.”

You tried not to giggle at his red face. “We’re the good guys, Pete. Try not to get me arrested.”

“Totally! Totally. I just mean… well, my aunt.” You saw the worry creep into his eyes and resisted the urge to bear hug him.

“Don’t worry Parker. I’ll keep a leash on him.”

“Well, thanks. Though I don’t see how you can help if you two aren’t actually-“

“Shut up and finish your ice cream.”

 

 

“Did you have fun on your dat-day trip (y/n)?”

“Yeah, Steve. Thanks.”

He squeezed your shoulder with a smile. “Don’t forget to have Tony reimburse you for gas. Since he’s always making you pay him back for sushi.”

“I’ll put it on my expense account.”

“We have expense accounts?!”

“Nah, that’s just what I call Tony’s Mastercard.”

He shook his head with a grin. “You two are made for each other, you know that?”

 

You gave him a dry laugh. “I guess only Time can tell.”

 

 

“So now that I have the uh, Stark Scholarship, does that mean I can get some new school clothes?”

“Hey, if you’re looking for freebies, why not go for something bigger. Ooh, like a convertible!”

“I don’t have my license.”

You sighed inwardly. “Too young to take the test?”

“Hey! I’m 17!!”

“Already, or turning this year?”

“…same thing right?”

“That would be up to a jury, really.”

“Huh?!”

You smacked your head against a desk inwardly about 5 times. All his clumsy efforts of trying not to flirt were putting you on edge.

“So, ahem, why don’t you have your license?”

“Well, no car to practice on.”

“I’ll try to nudge Tony in that direction then.”

 

“Also… well I have a better way to travel.”

 

You felt your heart squeeze slightly and blamed time, once more.

 

 

“I’m fine with just walking, Tony.”

“It’s late. You could get mugged!”

“I have my pepper spray. And 2 years of training under Nat.”

“Ooh, kinky!”

“And, I’m leaving.”

“You could get raped!!”

“Yeah like you trying to unhook my bra when we hug isn’t basically that.”

“Hey!!” He gave you a hurt look, which you countered by sticking your tongue out right onto his nose.

“Yech!”

“Ahh, Stark the Player. Master of vaginas, but scared of a little Eskimo kiss.”

“Eskimo kisses are nose to nose!!”

You crossed your arms, unfazed, until he leaned forward and nuzzled your nose with his. “I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

You let the quip you had prepared slide, and rested your forehead against his. “Well, thanks.”

“Good. Now let’s get you a ride home.”

“You know I hate traffic Tony.”

“Who said anything about cars?!”

 

You’d never forget the feeling of soaring the skies in his arms.

 

 

“Hey, thanks.”

“No problem. Everyone needs to know about this mom and pop ice cream parlor.”

“No. I mean…well, for everything.”

“First time riding a bumpy scooter?”

He smiled and you squeezed his shoulder like you’d done with the team so many times.

“You know you’re just as sarcastic as Mr. Stark?”

“Two peas in a pod, that’s us.”

“So friends, or-“

“Last warning before I throw you off the building, Pete.”

He blushed and shook the bangs out of his eyes.

 

“I just wanted to see if it would be okay…

 

If I kissed you.”

 

It took you five long seconds before you could think of a witty reply.

 

“While technically not illegal, it would be severely frowned on by human resources. Not to mention the general populace.”

 

“Well, what about you?”

“What about me?”

 

 

“Would it be okay with you?”

 

 

It was at that moment that you gave Time a mental thanks. For the good, bad, the in between.

 

And always the memorable.

 

Then you grabbed him around the waist and dragged you two off the roof, screaming in excitement as you fell, knowing the two of you would be okay.

 

 

And whether or not your lips met ever so briefly on the way down, who could say?

 

 

“Just gonna sit in that chair the whole night Miss Lazy?”

“Actually I think I’d like to go for a ride.”

“Okay, let me take my pants off.”

“Get bent.”

“Fine, fine.” Tony gave you a mock glare, but did his little jazz hands anyway.

“No, I want the suit you made for me yesterday.”

“What are you talking about?!”

“You know, for my birthday since you forgot it last month.”

“How would you know anything about that?!”

“Jarvis told me.”

“Jarvis! You’re fired!”

“As you wish, sir.”

“It was a joke!! Turn the air conditioning back on!!”

 

But it was your turn to wiggle your wrists and sweep him off his feet.

 

“Drop me and I’m burning every item of clothing you own.”

 

“Fine. Oh, and by the way, I’m thinking of taking Peter to the movies next week.”

 

“Very funny. Guess the ‘date’ went well?”

“A lady never kisses and tells.”

 

“Heh- wait, what do you mean kiss?

 

Bitch did you kiss him?!”

“Guess you’ll never know.”

“Woman you better tell me right this minute-“

 

 

“Shut up or I’ll let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> ;ALKDJF;ALKSJDFA;LSKDJF;LASKJDF;J; 
> 
> LEAVE ME A COMMENT I HOPE YOU LIKED!!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> quick poll 1: WHOOOOO  
> i'm actually closer in age to Peter than Tony (who's like what, 50? well rdj is 50 anyway.) and tbh he reminds me of my nerdy hubby whom i first met when he was 18. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M PICKING SOMEONE OVER TONY. HELP. SOMEONE SEND A DOCTOR.
> 
> also because tony is kind of like an old flame/on again off again best friend who you sometimes fall in love with. i could elaborate in a future fic but i feel like this one is so good as a one-shot.
> 
> not sure if peter is a senior or what, didn't really look into it because it's kind of a moot point in this fic. but if he's 17 i think i'll round up to 18 in my future fics and leave it at that. actually i don't know what the legal age is in new york. maybe it's actually 17? who knows.
> 
> i think of it kind of like Steve's kiss to Sharon (age difference but meant to be sweet not weird) in civil war except less weird. this one was cute and fun. and no one was related to anyone else.
> 
> I really want to write some more Spideylove in the future!
> 
> i call this 'nostalgia angst', like in when we were young but way lighter here. anyway tony still has a chance in the end. I thought about ending it with you and Peter free-falling but I had to give Tony the last word. or at least the last scene. lovely always gets the last word.
> 
> fyi the taking peter to a movie thing is a joke!! joke!!!
> 
> QUICK POLL 2: fav part?! mine is probably when peter asks if its okay to kiss lovely and she throws the two of them off the roof instead.
> 
>  
> 
> this was a really fun musey whimsical fic with a touch of angst and i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it!
> 
> that's all this time lovelies!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky


End file.
